


ERROR 6295

by Rhaps0dic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drunk Texting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, Texting, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, its, me crying, sad boys, suffering lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dic/pseuds/Rhaps0dic
Summary: >> a month and a half now>> i visit your grave every day>> i still cant get over the fact that it says>> Jeremy Liam Heere on a grave stone>> 1999 - 2017





	1. Chapter 1

**Jer-bear**

**3:26 PM**

>> its been two weeks jer

>> it hurts so much why did you have to leave

>> i know how hard it is but

>> i cant make it without you 

>> your mom showed up to the funeral

>> your dad was broken, he was crying the whole time

>> all of our friends were there

>> it was strange seeing christine in all black

>> they miss you

>> i miss you

>> eventually i wont be able to text you 

>> theyll disable your number

>> i miss you so muhc jeremy 

 

**Jer-bear**

**2:17 AM**

 

>> fjck jer

>> i mss uoy 

>> im su drink noq

>> i miss you so mch

>> istole booze froim  my mpm 

>> ibe had tje whoke bottle so fre

>> wht the fuck did yyu hbave to go 

>> i whiash  yo u were here 

>> ill ssrr you one dayy-===  ao jagj

>> why 

>>  w hy jere my

>> everyonewa s a mess withiywtuio you 

>> i catne see straihgt 

>> i never got to etell you thati love yoi 

>> fuck wh y dod you go

>> it hurtsa i know you wanted to die so much but 

>> why did you i wish youo awere still ere so badly

>> i lov3e yuo so[ much jeremy 

>> i

>> il l love you long after you rea gone gone go nw 

 

**Jer-bear**

**12:30 PM**

 

>> school sucks

>> senior year

>> graduating in three months

>> my birthday is in a few weeks

>> remember the concert we went to for my fifteenth birthday? 

>> thats when i realized i was in love with you

>> i really miss you

>> everyone misses you

>> people leave notes at our lockers, and flowers for you

>> a month and a half now

>> i visit your grave every day 

>> i still cant get over the fact that it says 

>> Jeremy Liam Heere on a grave stone

>> 1999 - 2017

>> i adore you

>> christine can’t bring herself to go into the theatre anymore 

>> the whole school is in mourning still

>> im sad that you wont be in college with me

>> i wont have anyone to be cool in college with will i

>> i hope i can see you soon

>> i dunno though

>> i miss you so much

>> jake, rich, jenna, chloe, christine and brooke all try and help me feel better but

>> its hard when your best friend of thirteen years and crush of three years commits suicide

>> fuck i want to be with you

>> i want to see you again

>> im sorry i was at work that night

>> i wouldve done anything to keep you alive

>> you shouldn’t be dead

>> anyone but you

>> im so sorry jeremy

>> jer bear 

>> i want you back

 

**Jer-bear**

**9:45 PM**

 

>> its my birthday

>> last year we just got high and ate an entire ice cream cake

>> you forgot that you were lactose intolerant 

>> it was a disaster but it was fun

>> we stayed up all night and played AOTD and mario kart

>> this year

>> im staying home and probably getting high and drunk

>> you know me and your dad found your body

>> on the bathroom floor

>> dried blood and pills spilt on the floor

>> it scared me

>> i cant get that image out of my mind 

>> its all i can think of jer

>> one day i wont be able to send these messages anymore

>> your dad isn’t going to work again

>> hes

>> hes not doing good at all 

>> none of us are

>> we were in shock

>> i wanted to believe you were asleep 

>> but i knew

>> i knew you werent sleeping

>> now youre

>> sleeping forever i guess

>> fuck jer theres a hole in my heart from you

>> there always will be 

>> im gonna pass my phone around at lunch to the few ‘friends’ i have so everyone can say something to you

>> even though you wont ever see these 

>> it hurts

>> im sorry i couldnt be there for you

 

**Jer-bear**

**4:20 AM**

 

>> blaaaaaaaaaaaaaze it

>> i,m so high

>> im close to smoking myself sober

>> what if worms had feet 

>> remember that???? 

>> ive been listening to marley on repeat and smoking

>> ive lost ccount odf how much i smoked

>> i think its a lot

>> a shit ton

>> laying on the floor crying

>> i wanna

>> go to 711 but

>> thats what we would do and 

>> i cant

>> was it the squip? 

>> was it the squip that lead you to suicide?

>> i shouldve 

>> i shouldve done something to stop you

>> t hen maybe 

>> then maybe you would still be alive

>> ………

>> its a two player game

>> and im missing my player two 

>> i cant play on without you

>> theres a drawer in my dresser of

>> things you left here

>> sweaters, shirts

>> i cant look in the drwawer without crying again

>> naywasys 

 

**Jer-bear**

**1:15 PM**

 

>> hey jeremy its christine, i miss you a lot, michael is really sad, he hardly shows up to school, mr reyes misses having you in drama class, ive stopped going it upsets me too much. I hope youve found peace jer, we all miss you so much 

>> jenna here, fuck man, i know we werent really friends but it feels wrong without you here, we’ll never really know why  you left will we

>> im so fucking sorry for this, its all my fault. i told you about the squip,, i was a horrible bully to you , im sorry jeremy, i hope youve found peace - Rich

>> this is from brooke and chloe, we’re both really upset. Its brooke typing righy now, chloe is crying. she remembers the halloween party and feels horrible for it. im sorry too, im sorry you had to die, we miss you

>> jakey d here… or, heere, hah, nows really not time for puns man but i feel awful. mikey really loved you and it hurts to see him so upset 

>> i miss you so much jeremy

 

**Jer-bear**

**6:42 AM**

 

>> i haven't slept in 

>> 74 hours

>> nightmares

>> i honestly tried to call you and 

>> and have you pick up and calm me down

>> i don't have anyone like that anymore

>> not without you here 

>> fuck i miss you so much

>> i've been tempted to commit suicide for the past few weeks

>> it's the three month anniversary of your death jeremy

>> oh how did it come to this

>> no matter how much i pray that you’ll show up and it'll have all been a joke 

>> i know it's not

>> i almost got in a car crash the other day you know?

>> heh maybe you're my guardian angel now because i swear that it would've been a miracle that the car didn't slam into me

>> it should be me who's dead and not  you

>> i'm so sorry jeremy

 

**Jer-bear**

**12:08 AM**

 

>> i'm doing it jeremy

>> tonight's the night

>> i won't even graduate high school and i'll be dead

>> i miss you so much 

>> ill finally see you again

<< ERROR 6295: This number has been disconnected. Any additional text messages will cost 5$ per message. 

>> how ironic

>> i left a note, everyone’ll understand…. hopefully 

>> i'll see you soon jer. i love you.


	2. Responses

**Micah <3**

**3:26 PM**

_ >> its been two weeks jer _

_ >> it hurts so much why did you have to leave _

**< < it hurt too much to keep living, im sorry **

_ >> i know how hard it is but _

_ >> i cant make it without you  _

**< < yes you can**

_ >> your mom showed up to the funeral _

**< < i doubt she cared**

_ >> your dad was broken, he was crying the whole time _

_ >> all of our friends were there _

_ >> it was strange seeing christine in all black _

_ >> they miss you _

_ >> i miss you _

**< < i miss you all too **

_ >> eventually i wont be able to text you  _

_ >> theyll disable your number _

_ >> i miss you so muhc jeremy  _

**< < i miss you too mikey, i hope they dont disable it for a while**

 

**Micah <3**

**2:17 AM**

 

_ >> fjck jer _

_ >> i mss uoy  _

_ >> im su drink noq _

_ >> i miss you so mch _

_ >> istole booze froim  my mpm  _

_ >> ibe had tje whoke bottle so fre _

_ >> wht the fuck did yyu hbave to go  _

_ >> i whiash  yo u were here _

**< < michael get some water and go to bed, ill leave some asprin on your dresser for when you wake up**

_ >> ill ssrr you one dayy-===  ao jagj _

_ >> why  _

_ >>  w hy jere my _

_ >> everyonewa s a mess withiywtuio you  _

_ >> i catne see straihgt  _

_ >> i never got to etell you thati love yoi  _

**< < i**

**< < i love you too micah **

_ >> fuck wh y dod you go _

_ >> it hurtsa i know you wanted to die so much but  _

_ >> why did you i wish youo awere still ere so badly _

_ >> i lov3e yuo so[ much jeremy  _

_ >> i _

_ >> il l love you long after you rea gone gone go nw  _

**< < even when im dead youre still quoting songs, i love you so much. im so so sorry michael. **

 

**Micah <3**

**12:30 PM**

 

_ >> school sucks _

_ >> senior year _

**< < i know, funny isnt it? **

_ >> graduating in three months _

_ >> my birthday is in a few weeks _

**< < happy early birthday **

_ >> remember the concert we went to for my fifteenth birthday?  _

_ >> thats when i realized i was in love with you _

**< < ive been in love with you since junior year, **

_ >> i really miss you _

_ >> everyone misses you _

_ >> people leave notes at our lockers, and flowers for you _

_ >> a month and a half now _

_ >> i visit your grave every day  _

_ >> i still cant get over the fact that it says  _

_ >> Jeremy Liam Heere on a grave stone _

_ >> 1999 - 2017 _

**< < you shouldve convinced them to put something cool down**

_ >> i adore you _

_ >> christine can’t bring herself to go into the theatre anymore  _

_ >> the whole school is in mourning still _

_ >> im sad that you wont be in college with me _

_ >> i wont have anyone to be cool in college with will i _

_ >> i hope i can see you soon _

_ >> i dunno though _

_ >> i miss you so much _

**< < i miss you so so much michael you have no idea, its so loney up here, i hate it**

_ >> jake, rich, jenna, chloe, christine and brooke all try and help me feel better but _

_ >> its hard when your best friend of thirteen years and crush of three years commits suicide _

_ >> fuck i want to be with you _

**< < dont say that, i fucked everything up mikey**

**< < the squip, i still cant forgive myself for what i did to you, to everyone**

_ >> i want to see you again _

_ >> im sorry i was at work that night _

_ >> i wouldve done anything to keep you alive _

_ >> you shouldn’t be dead _

_ >> anyone but you _

_ >> im so sorry jeremy _

_ >> jer bear  _

**< < my michael, michael i love you **

_ >> i want you back _

**< < i wish i was back**

 

**Micah <3**

**9:45 PM**

 

**< < happy birthday michael, you're eighteen now **

_ >> its my birthday _

_ >> last year we just got high and ate an entire ice cream cake _

_ >> you forgot that you were lactose intolerant  _

_ >> it was a disaster but it was fun _

**< < i threw up so much that morning it was hilarious and gross**

_ >> we stayed up all night and played AOTD and mario kart _

_ >> this year _

_ >> im staying home and probably getting high and drunk _

**< < michael fucking mell take care of yourself. go see someone, hang out with someone dont isolate yourself sweetie please**

_ >> you know me and your dad found your body _

_ >> on the bathroom floor _

_ >> dried blood and pills spilt on the floor _

**< < i shouldve gone somewhere else, you shouldnt’ve  to seen that **

_ >> it scared me _

_ >> i cant get that image out of my mind  _

_ >> its all i can think of jer _

**< < im so sorry **

_ >> one day i wont be able to send these messages anymore _

_ >> your dad isn’t going to work again _

_ >> hes _

_ >> hes not doing good at all  _

_ >> none of us are _

_ >> we were in shock _

_ >> i wanted to believe you were asleep  _

_ >> but i knew _

_ >> i knew you werent sleeping _

_ >> now youre _

_ >> sleeping forever i guess _

_ >> fuck jer theres a hole in my heart from you _

_ >> there always will be  _

_ >> im gonna pass my phone around at lunch to the few ‘friends’ i have so everyone can say something to you _

_ >> even though you wont ever see these _

**< < i can see these though?? i guesss my responses dont go through ** __

_ >> it hurts _

_ >> im sorry i couldnt be there for you _

**< < you were always there for me michael **

 

**Micah <3**

**4:20 AM**

 

_ >> blaaaaaaaaaaaaaze it _

_ >> i,m so high _

_ >> im close to smoking myself sober _

**< < jesus christ michael take care of yourself please **

_ >> what if worms had feet  _

_ >> remember that????  _

**< < i do remember that **

**< < i asked how high you were and you responded **

**< < ‘Yes’**

_ >> ive been listening to marley on repeat and smoking _

_ >> ive lost ccount odf how much i smoked _

_ >> i think its a lot _

_ >> a shit ton _

**< < michael michael michael **

_ >> laying on the floor crying _

_ >> i wanna _

_ >> go to 711 but _

_ >> thats what we would do and  _

_ >> i cant _

**< < im sorry **

_ >> was it the squip?  _

_ >> was it the squip that lead you to suicide? _

**< < really a big part of it was **

**< < in all honesty **

_ >> i shouldve  _

_ >> i shouldve done something to stop you _

_ >> t hen maybe  _

_ >> then maybe you would still be alive _

**< < michael dont blame yourself its not your fault **

_ >> ……… _

_ >> its a two player game _

**< < find the bad guy push em aside**

**< < then move on forward with your friend at your side**

_ >> and im missing my player two  _

_ >> i cant play on without you _

**< < michael……...**

_ >> theres a drawer in my dresser of _

_ >> things you left here _

_ >> sweaters, shirts _

**< < i used to steal your shirts **

_ >> i cant look in the drwawer without crying again _

_ >> naywasys  _

**< < go to sleep michael, i love you**

 

**Micah <3 **

**1:15 PM**

 

_ >> hey jeremy its christine, i miss you a lot, michael is really sad, he hardly shows up to school, mr reyes misses having you in drama class, ive stopped going it upsets me too much. I hope youve found peace jer, we all miss you so much _

**< < christine, thank you, you mean so much to me, i miss you too. i have found some peace i guess**

_ >> jenna here, fuck man, i know we werent really friends but it feels wrong without you here, we’ll never really know why  you left will we _

**< < i shouldve left a note, im sorry i didnt, thank you jenna **

_ >> im so fucking sorry for this, its all my fault. i told you about the squip,, i was a horrible bully to you , im sorry jeremy, i hope youve found peace - Rich _

**< < dont blame yourself rich, its not your fault **

_ >> this is from brooke and chloe, we’re both really upset. Its brooke typing righy now, chloe is crying. she remembers the halloween party and feels horrible for it. im sorry too, im sorry you had to die, we miss you _

**< < im not mad at her, and im sorry too, i miss you all so much**

_ >> jakey d here… or, heere, hah, nows really not time for puns man but i feel awful. mikey really loved you and it hurts to see him so upset  _

**< < its always a time for puns jake**

_ >> i miss you so much jeremy _

 

**Micah <3**

**6:42 AM**

 

_ >> i haven't slept in  _

_ >> 74 hours _

**< < michael…..**

_ >> nightmares _

_ >> i honestly tried to call you and  _

_ >> and have you pick up and calm me down _

_ >> i don't have anyone like that anymore _

_ >> not without you here _

**< < im sorry**

_ >> fuck i miss you so much _

_ >> i've been tempted to commit suicide for the past few weeks _

**< < dont. **

_ >> it's the three month anniversary of your death jeremy _

_ >> oh how did it come to this _

**< < oh, love is a polaroid, better in picture, but never can fill the void**

_ >> no matter how much i pray that you’ll show up and it'll have all been a joke  _

_ >> i know it's not _

**< < i made bad jokes but, this isnt a joke. i wouldnt do something that bad to you**

_ >> i almost got in a car crash the other day you know? _

_ >> heh maybe you're my guardian angel now because i swear that it would've been a miracle that the car didn't slam into me _

**< < that was me, i didnt want you to die**

_ >> it should be me who's dead and not _

_ you _

**< < nno you shouldnt be dead michael, i hsouldntve done that but it hurt too much to not do it**

_ >> i'm so sorry jeremy _

 

**Micah <3 **

**_Time Unknown_ **

 

**< < michael i'm so sorry about everything i did. now that i'm dead i have time to reflect on it and i fucked up so many times. i miss you, my dad, everyone. i miss you all so much and i know you can't see these, i just, want you to know. i've been in love with you for a long time, and i honestly did like christine but, i always knew i was in love with you. i can't stop thinking about the halloween party, i'm so fucking sorry michael. i shouldn't've ever done that, i shouldn't've taken the squip, i just, wanted someone to acknowledge that i exist, or existed really… i was awful to you and to so many people how the hell did you forgive me? you're so beautiful michael, inside and out. i love you so much micah.**

 

**Micah <3**

**12:08 AM**

 

_ >> i'm doing it jeremy _

_ >> tonight's the night _

**< < what? mikey no please dont**

_ >> i won't even graduate high school and i'll be dead _

_ >> i miss you so much  _

_ >> ill finally see you again _

**< < i miss you too but this isnt the answer michael pleaase dont**

<< ERROR 6295: This number has been disconnected. Any additional text messages will cost 5$ per message.

_ >> how ironic _

_ >> i left a note, everyone’ll understand…. hopefully  _

_ >> i'll see you soon jer. i love you. _

**< < ill see you soon too micah**


	3. Reunion

    Michael sat in the bathtub, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, and a bottle of pills in the other. There was at least a hundred, so that was enough to kill him he figured. He took a deep breath, put a handful of pills in his mouth and downed them with whiskey. It burned going down, and he knew it would. The feeling was something he was all too familiar with. Not even a minute after he had swallowed the first round of pills, he went on to the second, and the third. Michael coughed, and felt dizzy. The whiskey would make him pass out, so he would die in his sleep, or so he had planned. 

“Jer…. I’ll finally see you again…” Michael muttered, sliding his headphones over his ears, putting his glasses on the edge of the tub and letting himself cry. His tears pooled on his cheeks, and he started coughing. He sounded like he was dying, he felt like he was dying, which was really his end goal. 

“It's just like the halloween party-” Michael was coughing again, and it hurt. His whole body hurt, he slid down so he was laying down and closed his eyes. He would finally see Jeremy again, and nothing would hurt any more. He would finally feel okay. 

“Hopefully it’s quick…” 

 

“Agh…. What happened- wait, it worked, oh my god…” Michael stood in the bathtub, looking down at his lifeless body. His hands were slightly see through, he reached down and pulled the note he had written out of his pocket, placing it on his dead body’s chest. So, he was a ghost now, that’s just fucking wonderful. Michael stepped out of the tub, so he couldn’t pass through solid objects, good to know. He opened the bathroom door, but, it wasn’t his house. It looked like a field. A huge field full of green grass. Michael smiled, trying to brush aside the guilt that was knotting in his chest. There were flowers, and beautiful trees everywhere, it looked like a garden for gods. Was this heaven? 

“Why, why did he do that! That’s the… The opposite of what I wanted!” Michael looked in the direction of someone, presumably another ghost, who was sobbing. He saw someone sitting at the base of one of the trees, and he walked towards them. They were talking to themself, looking at a phone and shouting. Had someone they loved killed themselves? Michael slowly sat down beside them, and tried to look at their face but couldn’t. They had pulled the hood up to cover their face. 

“Hey, are you okay…?” Michael put his hand on the persons shoulder, and scooched back when they jumped. “I’m not going to-”

“Michael?” They pulled the sweater down, and looked at him with sad eyes. Oh god it was Jeremy. He looked awful. “Michael oh my god, why did you do that? You- You wern’t supposed to die you were supposed to stay alive and have a good life without me weighing down on everything and ruining things, why did you do this?” Jeremy was crying even more, his skin was pale, and he honestly looked like a corpse, bloodshot eyes and dark under eye bags. He was staring at him, and crying even more. 

“Jer, Jer look at me, I’m okay, I’m here, it’s okay” Michael put his arms around Jeremy and hugged him as tight as he could, and Jeremy didn’t stop crying. “Don’t cry Jer bear, it’s okay…”

“It’s not! I made you- this is my fault! God everything is my fault! If i just hadn’t taken the squip, if I hadn’t killed myself then you wouldn’t be dead! I’m so sorry-”

“Hey, Jeremy, look, it’s okay. I didn’t wanna live without you, I never got to say so many things to you.”

“I saw your texts Mikey,”

“Wait what?”

“I have my phone with me somehow, I responded to them too, see?” Jeremy passed his phone to Michael, leaning against his shoulder and taking a few deep breaths. “It’s really lonely here, there’s only one other person that I’ve talked to, Connor. He’s cool, looks a lot like that guy from Spencer’s that you would go to for pop and stuff.” 

“Jer…I…” Michael’s eyes filled with tears as he read through the messages he had sent to Jeremy, and seeing his responses.

“It’s alright Michael, I do really love you, you know that?” Jeremy shifted, so he was sitting in front of Michael, and looked in his eyes. They were both crying, how wonderful. Jeremy wiped his face with his sleeve, before wiping Michael’s face. Michael smiled softly, scooching forward and leaning against Jeremy’s chest. 

“I love you too, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you that night....”

“It’s okay Michael, I promise, we’re here now, and we’re both okay…”

“Nobody else is going to be okay, two of us in three and a half months, what did we do? I’m so sorry Jer I should’ve, should’ve been there for you when you needed me to be there for you. It’s my fault-”

“It’s not your fault, It’s mine really, if I hadn’t killed myself we wouldn’t be here…”

“Jeremy,” Michael wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. “We have to spend forever here, we need to forgive ourselves, I love you so much”

“Spooky ghost boyfriends?”

“Spooky ghost boyfriends.” 

 

Little did the two of them know, the others would slowly be joining them. Alcohol overdose, Jake. Car accident, Brooke and Chloe. Rich had been in another house fire and died because of flashbacks to the Halloween party before he could get out. Christine had been mugged, and when the attacker pushed her to the ground, the blunt force of trauma to her brain killed her. Jenna had gotten severely sick, and passed in the hospital. 

Michael and Jeremy had befriended Connor, who was the same age as them, and overdosed as well. He had died knowing nobody would mourn his death, and the two of them comforted him as much as they could. 

Jeremy was in shock when Rich showed up, then Jake, Christine, Jenna, Brooke and Chloe had all shown up, over the next few months, or years. Time worked strangely where they were, unsure of it was heaven or just, a place you went after death without having to pass requirements to get in. Needless to say there was a lot of crying every time someone appeared, and Connor broke down when about three years after he had died, a blonde girl showed up, and ran into his arms and cried. 

Apparently she was his sister. He spent days apologizing to her, and she forgave him, but flinched back after she told him what had happened, and he got angry. 

It was going to be a long time before things were okay, for all of them, but hey, they had forever to cope with it. 


End file.
